


A New Life

by Yuki Kabito (FairyAngel12)



Series: A Mystic Journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyAngel12/pseuds/Yuki%20Kabito
Summary: Victor and his best friend, Christophe, have been asked to assist  the prince in a murder case in Luna Falls. As they learn more about the case, however, Victor begins to sense that something dark and sinister is about to reveal itself. Will they manage to catch the killer and keep everyone safe?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Prince/Princess
Series: A Mystic Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095572





	1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Victor Rhychton stood on the bench near his bed as his guardian, Kyierchton,   
tied his scarf. He was getting ready to travel north to Mayfields to meet up with Christophe so they could buy supplies for their trip to Luna Falls. Victor had received a letter from the prince asking for his assistance on a murder case he was investigating. The prince was hitting a dead end on the case, not from lack of evidence, but rather too much evidence pointing several directions. He had somehow learned of Victor's abilities as a Tasmin and was curious to see if Victor would be able to help. Victor had been reluctant at first, but after talking it over with Christophe, had agreed to go. 

Victor was brought from his thoughts as Kyierchton gave the scarf a final tug, "All done."

"Thank you, Kyierchton." 

Victor smiled at the man grateful for the help. Tasmins were born blind, or rather, "saw" their world differently than someone with normal vision would. For instance, instead of seeing people, he saw auras. The auras told him quite a bit about the person, such as if they were human, mage, vampire, etc., and whether or not he should be weary of the person. Another skill he possessed as a Tasmin would be coming in handy today as well. That was his ability to sense weather patterns. This helped him tell whether there were going to be storms and how long he could travel before he needed to stop and seek shelter at an inn. 

As helpful as his "vision" was at times, getting around was still difficult without the staff Christophe had made for him a year after they began living at the pub with Kyierchton and Triecton. Christophe had enchanted it with a spell to act as a second eye for Victor so that Victor could see where he was going. It was made of red oak and curved around at the head to secure an orb which held a gold dragon's eye.

"You're welcome." Kyierchton handed Victor his staff then gave him a pat on the back, "Triecton is downstairs. You should eat before you go."

"I will. Thanks."

Victor sighed then made his way downstairs. As he walked to the bar, he noticed it was quiet, which he didn’t mind as the place was usually packed. He must've gotten lucky and missed the breakfast crowd. Triecton was currently serving a customer, seeming to be in good spirits. Victor was relieved to see this as his adopted uncle had seemed down the last several days, though nobody knew why. Anyone that asked received a forced smile and "it's nothing" as a response, and anyone that knew Triecton knew it was wiser to leave it at that. Triecton was a gentle soul, but was also a force of nature if one pressured him too much.

As Triecton finished taking the customer's order, he spotted Victor and smiled as he walked over to him, "Good mornin' Victor. Want your usual?"

Victor smiled and nodded, "Yes, please. Would you also make a canteen for me?"

"Certainly. You have a long travel ahead so you'll need to remember to refill as you go."

"I will"

After Victor finished his meal, he thanked Triecton for the canteen then left to head towards Troll's Creek Hall. Last time he traveled with Christophe, they had traveled to Yulkinah Riverside and were almost turned away because Victor's traveler's ID was discovered to be expired. The only reason they hadn't been was because Christophe had been the one driving the wagon and his ID had already been updated from when they traveled to Nymphoria during harvest season last year. The guards at Mayfields, however, were strict so he needed to get it taken care of. Especially if he and Christophe intended to spend some time trading and selling while they traveled. 

While he waited in line, he took the letter out of his pocket and reread the information the prince had enclosed about the case. Something about this case was nagging at him, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. Whatever it was, he hoped to be able to figure it out once he got to Luna Falls. He folded the letter then returned it to his pocket before walking up to the counter. He smiled politely at the elf as he approached, "Hello, I need to renew my ID please."

The elf seemed to study him for a moment before nodding curtly, "Name please."

"Victor Rhychton." He handed her his ID then waited as she inspected it.

"Very well, just a moment."

Victor nodded then allowed himself to get lost in thought, shifting slightly as he sensed a change in the atmosphere. Mother Nature must be getting ready to bless them with more rain. Victor smiled and silently thanked her for this. They needed the rain after the devastating drought they had last year. Between the drought and the fires it had caused, harvest season had been almost completely destroyed. Merchants such as he and Christophe had been left little to no choice but to travel to distant villages in hopes to get enough food to get through the winter.

This had not been an easy feat as there weren't many villages who had been fortunate with their harvest and fewer were willing to share their food with travelers. Fortunately Victor and Christophe had managed despite the setbacks. 

The elf cleared her throat as she handed Victor his new ID, "Here you go, Mr. Rhychton. Have a safe travel."

Victor nodded his thanks and was turning to leave when he noticed someone watching him. The man was standing over by a pillar as if waiting and nodded as he and Victor made eye contact. Victor sighed and walked over. The prince must have sent him if Victor judged the uniform correctly. The aura surrounding the man, however, left Victor puzzled as it was unheard of for a vampire to be hired to work in the castle out of fear that said vampire would turn on the royals. Victor wondered what this man had done to prove he could be trusted. His aura wasn't putting off any warning bells, so Victor hoped this meant he could trust him as well.

As Victor approached, the man straightened as he offered a hand to greet him, "Lieutenant Hector at your service. I was sent to ensure you reached Luna Falls safely. You are Victor Rhychton, correct?"

Victor nodded as he shook the lieutenant's hand wondering why this man was so familiar, but decided he would ponder on that when he had the time. Right now they needed to get to Mayfields before the first round of storms arrived, "I am."

He had assured the prince that he wouldn't be traveling alone when the prince had replied with a letter explaining that he would be sending an escort, but it seemed the prince wasn't taking any chances. Oh well. Safety in numbers he supposed. Speaking of which, "I have a friend waiting in Mayfields. We were going to buy some supplies while we were there."

Lt. Hector nodded in comprehension, "Alright. It will be evening by the time we get there so it would be best to stay overnight."

"We already planned on that. There will be storms moving in tonight, so night travel is out of the question. Not to mention we don't want to be traveling when the shadow moths come out for their hunt. Not until we have to anyway."

"We should be able to avoid them once we pass the Neurophian Mountains since they only go south to hunt."

"Yes, but the Neurophian Mountains are located halfway between Bayleaf and Luna Falls with the Alkalinah Forest lining them on the south side, so until we pass through them we'll need to be careful."

"Alright."

Of course, traveling would be easier once Christophe joined them. He had a spell he could use to ward off the shadow moths, but Victor and Lt. Hector needed to get going if they wanted to make it to Mayfields before sunset. He conveyed this to the lieutenant and they headed out.

On their way to the gates, they stopped by the market to get a canteen for the lieutenant. Since Lt. Hector was a vampire, Victor made sure to have the canteen filled with Rubia Elixir. This would be more effective in keeping the guard hydrated than a simple juice would. This gesture seemed to put Lt. Hector at ease as the man gave Victor a smile, "Thank you." 

Victor returned the smile and nodded, "You're welcome."

"How did you know I was a vampire though?" Hector asked.

Victor frowned a bit confused, "Surely the prince filled you in that I am a Tasmin?"

Hector nodded, "He did, but what does that have to do with my question?"

"As a Tasmin, I can see auras, which helps me differ from human or otherwise, such as vampires, mages, werewolves, etc."

The lieutenant gave a nod of understanding then smiled again, "Well then, thank you again for being considerate."

"You're welcome."

The vendor cleared his throat then gave a polite smile as he handed their canteens back to them. Victor had decided to fill a second canteen for himself to ensure he had enough to drink since it would be a long walk. He paid the vendor then walked with Hector to other vendors where they bought fruits and other foods to have during their journey. Once they were finished, they made their way to the gates. As they approached, Victor noticed the number of guards securing the gate had doubled. They must be increasing security with the Blood Moon approaching. Victor shuddered as he thought of Triecton and hoped for the best as he and Lt. Hector handed the guards their IDs. Once the guards gave them the okay to pass, they walked through the gates and began their journey to Mayfields.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Curio sighed, his heart feeling heavy as he walked outside to the garden. As much as he wanted to hold this masquerade, he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. He felt he was being selfish and insensitive by continuing with the plans he layed out to celebrate, but it was what everyone else wanted to do. Even Ashlie was saying it would provide a distraction from the murders for a while.

Don't get him wrong. Curio loved Ashlie as if she were a second mother, but distracted was not what he wanted to be right now. He wanted to be out there finding whoever was responsible before anyone else was killed. The only reason he was even going along with this was because they hit a dead end on the case and were waiting for Lieutenant Hector to return with Victor and his companion. He sighed and uttered a prayer that Victor would be able to help them. Nothing about this case was making sense and Curio was starting to get the feeling that there was more to the case that had yet to reveal itself.

He tossed a coin into the fountain then sat down, fiddling with the water as he became lost in his thoughts. Oh how he wished Lt. Lamaar was here to help this time. He was with the king at Holyvine Woodsburrow, helping the town rebuild from damages brought on by a wildfire. The damages had been great and a lot of people had been injured, but thankfully there had been no fatalities. There was, however, a lot of work to be done before the town was able to stand on its own feet again hence why Curio's father and Lt. Lamaar had gone over there to help. Which meant that until they returned, Curio wouldn't be able to turn to them for help.

Of course, Curio didn't mind as one of the many things he loved about his father and Lt. Lamaar was their heart for their people. They are always eager to lend a helping hand to those in need. Curio prayed that when the time came for him to become king, he could live up to those same standards and have the same heart for his people that they did. 

He was brought from his thoughts as Princess Gaea sat next to him, a look of concern donning her face as she watched him, "What are you doing out here?"

Curio sighed and returned to fiddling with the water, "I needed some space to clear my head."

Gaea nodded then scooted closer to him and held his hand. She knew he had seemed distracted when they were going over ideas for their costumes with the seamstress. She had hoped that designing their costumes together would help bring his spirits up a little, but it seemed to only sour his mood even further. In fact, if she were honest with herself, she had only been half surprised when she had turned from her conversation with the seamstress to ask Curio something only to find Curio had run off. Curio gave her a half smile then leaned to lay his head on her shoulder. They stayed that way for a while before Gaea patted his head, "We should go back inside before they send a search party."

Curio snorted, barely refraining from rolling his eyes, "Yeah we should."

Truth be told, he wasn't ready to go back inside just yet, but also knew he couldn't hide out here forever. His father was trusting him to take care of everything while he was away and Curio didn't want to break that trust. So they went inside and made their way back to the lobby where Ashlie was pacing and fretting. Curio lowered his head feeling guilty as he approached her, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Miss Ashlie."

He used a little formality with her in hopes it would convey his sincerity. Ashlie put her hands on her hips and shook her head, but there was a softness in her expression that let him know he was forgiven. "You really must stop disappearing acts like this, Your Highness. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Ashlie. Im sorry for disappearing, I just needed some air."

Ashlie smiled and patted his shoulder, "It's alright. Now, the seamstress left her designs in your office for you to go over, but for now, Mr. Bousnier wants you to go over the decorations."

Curio inwardly groaned, "Alright."

He straightened his posture and put on a polite smile as he walked over to Mr. Bousnier. The man was reviewing what appeared to be the guest list with a critical eye as he marked on the paper. Curio made a mental note to look at the list later to make sure it was to his liking. Last year when Curio hosted a spring festival, Mr. Bousnier had taken guests off the list that the prince hadn't wanted left out, leaving ruffled feathers in his wake. Curio had spent weeks writing letters, sending gifts, and making personal visits to try and smooth those feathers. 

Thankfully once Curio had explained what had happened, they had been more understanding. He had still gotten scolded for not being careful to make sure everything had been done correctly in the first place, but he assured them he would be more careful in the future. This left him wondering why Mr. Bousnier was still being hired after that catastrophe, but Curio decided he would ponder that on a later date. Right now, he needed someone who could offer objective opinions in regards to what they wanted for the masquerade. Well, until Hector returned anyway.

Princess Gaea followed closely behind him. If they were going over decorations, she had a few ideas she wanted to share with them. She also wanted to make sure their friend, Hiratio, was on the list to receive an invitation. Not that she thought Curio wouldn't want him there, but lately Curio seemed hesitant or worried anytime he reached out to Hiratio. Not that she blamed him. A rift had been wedged into their friendship after their argument over Curio's duties as a Mystic. Curio didn't want to conform to the stereotypical reputation - merciless beings that ruled with an iron fist - that Mystics were feared over. He wanted to be known as a fair and honest leader that delivered swift justice while still showing compassion and mercy to those who asked for or needed it. Hiratio felt that Curio was weak and naïve for believing he could rule in such a way. 

This had hurt Curio deeply and made him question himself for weeks. She still wasn't sure what brought him out of his slump, she was just grateful to see him being some semblance of his normal self again. While the last thing she wanted was to reverse this healing process, she knew that he and Hiratio eventually needed to sit down and work things out before it destroyed their friendship entirely. She sent up a silent prayer and hoped for the best as she and Curio approached Mr. Bousnier and began to go over their ideas for the masquerade with him.

It was approaching late afternoon when Curio finally stormed into the study. Don't get him wrong, he loved parties, but between Mr. Bousnier and the stress he was already feeling from the murder case, Curio was ready to make some heads roll. Mr. Bousnier had turned down and criticized every idea the royals had given him. Curio had put up with it when it was just him, but as soon as Mr. Bousnier began aiming the criticism at the princess, he decided enough was enough and fired the man. Sure he received a scolding from Ashlie due to his choice of words, but the teary smile and kiss on the cheek he received from the princess made it worth it. It had even helped lift his spirits again and put him in a better mood to handle the arrangements. It didn't last long, however, when the lingering doubt he had been feeling reared its ugly head again. Not wanting to snap at anyone else, he had dismissed himself and retreated to his study to deal with the internal war threatening to consume him. Sure the masquerade would hopefully shed some light on the darkness threatening to encase the city, but he still felt he was being cold and selfish for wanting to celebrate his birthday when there were four villagers that would never be able to celebrate anything with their families ever again. It wasn't that he wanted to put everything to a stop. He just wanted to postpone and pay his respects by giving the families a chance to bury their loved ones and grieve their loss.

He sighed, calming slightly as he walked over to his painting, glad to finally be away from all of it for a while. The painting was of a doe grazing in a meadow with her fawn, the forest and mountains standing around them at a distance as if they were guarding them. It was a gift for the princess. He wanted to give it to her as a way of commemorating their twelve years of friendship and two years of courtship. As he painted, he let his mind take him back to a conversation he and his father were having several days ago.

They had been planning their trip to Holyvine Woodsburrow - Curio was originally supposed to go as well - and what they were going to do to help the villagers out when they got there. Curio had been working on the painting then too. His father had watched him with a reminiscent smile on his face, "You get your talent from your mother, you know."

Curio paused his painting at the mention of his mother. She had passed away during childbirth when he was seven. The baby had died as well. Tears threatened to fall as Curio put the brush won and turned to face his father, "I miss her."

"I miss her, too, son. She was a rare soul."

Curio hummed, nodding in agreement.

He still wasn't sure how long they had been sitting in silence when Lt. Hector barged in and notified them of the first two murders. He did remember having to make the difficult decision to stay behind in order to investigate. Curio sighed and set the brush down. He walked over to the window and watched as residents milled about the marketplace making selections from the vendors. Maybe going out and running errands was what he needed to lift his spirits up a bit.

Curio breathed a sigh of relief once he slipped out the garden gates. He felt guilty for sneaking out, but he needed to be alone without having a guard or two hovering around him. He tilted his hat low then sprinted across the street to the antique shop. He slowed to a stop outside the window and smiled as he peered inside to take a peek at Ms. Hillard's latest collections. Ms. Hillard was often traveling to excavation sites, museums, and exhibits, so there was always something new at her shop. Curio wasn't sure if that was legal or not, but no one seemed to complain, so he figured as long as she wasn't causing any harm he wouldn't bother her. He wanted to go inside and see what new trinkets she had to offer, but there was something else he wanted to take care of first so he kept going.

He had heard Madame Chuchila was back in the city and had been anxious to pay her a visit. He had some questions plaguing him and hoped she could provide some insight. He made a detour through Central Square then took a narrow backstreet towards the outskirts of the city where her shop resided. While it seemed Madame Chuchila had kept the beautiful carpets she used to decorate her windows, Curio noticed she added some plants and other decorations. He wasn't entirely surprised as she had a knack for finding things to decorate her yard, yet somehow managed to avoid overdecorating. He heaved a sigh as he reached the door, taking a moment to compose himself before he went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

By mid-afternoon, a cool mist had settled into the air. Victor smiled as he took a whiff of the fresh mountain air. The aroma of the moisture blending with the pine never ceased to help him relax and re-enter his focus. Christophe often joked that he should go live in the mountains so that he could be around the scent everyday, but both knew he wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be safe due to the fog that often swirled around the mountains and fog rendered Victor completely blind as it interfered with his other ‘vision'. 

Victor usually preferred the candle when he wasn’t traveling anyway. It helped him to better meditate whenever he had a vision. Not that he had anything against outdoor meditation, he had done it time to time, but indoor meditation worked better for him as he didn’t have the sounds of nature to distract him. Plus he loved his life in Troll's Creek too much to trade it for life in the mountains.

Victor started to take a drink from his canteen, but then paused when he heard a familiar sound, “Dragons?”

Hector paused to look around, then pointed when he spotted them, “Two of them. They must have been nesting in the Yulkinah Forest.”

“Where are they going?”

“Most likely to the Alkalinah Forest for better breeding grounds.”

“Can you see what kind they are?”

Hector nodded, “The golden one is a Diamondback and the black one is a Ringtail.”

Oh how Victor wished Christophe was with them. He loved dragons and had been longing to see a diamondback ever since their travel to Yuephoria. They waited until the dragons were out of sight then resumed walking. 

The mist came down heavier as a fog began to form. Victor bit back a groan, now grateful to the prince for insisting on sending the lieutenant to accompany him. While he knew the trail like the back of his hand due to how often he traveled, the fog rendered him unable to see to be able to dodge oncoming wagons or predators. 

He came to a stop when he felt an arm in front him. He turned his head to face Hector, then furrowed his brows confused when Hector’s aura moved to stand in front of him and crouched down, “Lieutenant?”

“Get on my back.”

Victor almost refused – he hated being carried like a child – but then obliged when the throbbing in his feet reminded him how long he had been walking. Christophe had promised in his letter to have Miss Hanalie make him a new pair of boots since the ones he was wearing had worn thin to the point he got blisters on his feet anytime they traveled. 

He bit back a squeak as Hector stood up and brought his arms back to support him as he straddled his waist. He buried his face against Hector's shoulder to hide his embarrassment as he murmured his thanks.

Hector bit back a chuckle as he grinned, “You’re welcome.”

Hector stayed alert as he carried his charge, keeping an eye out for anything that might try to use the fog as a cover. Although having Victor on his back put him at a bit of a disadvantage, he still had speed on his side should they need to run. Provided the threat wasn’t coming from both the air and the ground at the same time. Roushierre had taught him it was best to know how to use his other senses to get a feel of his surroundings should his sight be hindered in any way like it was now. He was grateful to have listened as it seemed the fog was getting thicker by the minute, leaving visibility extremely low, even for vampires like himself.

Once they crossed the river, he set Victor down so they could rest and eat. Victor reached into his back and took out some grapes for himself and a dragonfruit for the lieutenant. Once they were done eating, Victor climbed onto his back again and they resumed walking. 

They finally made it to Mayfields just as evening was approaching. Hector set Victor back down so they could show the guards their IDs, then they made their way to the inn Victor had said his companion was staying in. Victor got Christophe's room number, then while Hector booked their rooms, went upstairs to greet his friend. He cleared his throat as he knocked, “Christophe?”

“Just a minute!”

Je didn’t have to wait long when Christophe answered the door and let him in, “Sorry about that. I was reading.”

Victor smirked, “Let me guess, the newest book from ‘The Dragon Master' series?”

“You know me.”

They laughed and walked into the room, leaving the door open so the lieutenant would be able to find them. They sat on the bed and chatted. Victor told Christophe about the dragons, chuckling when his friend pouted. It didn’t last long as he began raving about the book he was reading, which was what they were discussing when they heard footsteps approaching, “Victor?”

“We’re in here.” Victor replied.

Hector walked in looking unsure as the two boys watched him. Well, as Victor’s friend watched him anyway. He kept forgetting Victor was blind due to he got around easily enough as if he wasn’t. Victor’s friend motioned for him to sit as he gave him an assuring smile, so he sat in the armchair as he took in their appearance. Victor seemed to be smaller than Christophe, and while they dressed in a similar fashion, their color choices were vastly different. 

Victor was wearing a faded purple tunic under his short-sleeved charcoal gray one, a long hooded vest, black, and a purple and black plaid scarf. Black pants clung to his legs and black knee-high boots, dark gray elbow-lengthed fingerless gloves, and a black leather belt completed the outfit as did the two leather straps forming an ‘X' across his chest. His raven hair covered his left eye, though the other eye from what Hector could tell was purple and appeared to have two rings around the iris. His tan skin seemed dark in comparison to his friend’s fair, freckled skin.

The friend was wearing a long army green hooded vest over his white short-sleeved tunic, black pants, and black knee-high boots. His outfit also consisted of a black leather belt and two straps that crossed over his chest in the same manner as Victor's. This made him briefly wonder if they were skilled in either archery or with a crossbow. Both possibly?

He was about to break the silence that had settled between them when Victor's friend finally spoke, “I’m Christophe Mannington, Victor’s best friend. I hope you don’t mind my joining the party.”

Hector shook his head, “The prince had already informed me that Victor would be traveling with a companion. I’m Lieutenant Hector, its nice to meet you.”

Christophe nodded, “Likewise. Are you two hungry?”

He clapped his hands and grinned when they nodded, then got up, and motioned for them to follow. They followed him to the café across the street. As they walked in, Christophe was raving to Hector about the food and how good it was. Victor chuckled. Christophe was always recommending his favorite places to anyone willing to listen.

They sat in the back and looked over the menu while they waited for Mr. Krousnik to finish with the customer he was currently serving. Victor decided to get the steamed oyster special and a pint of ale. Christophe got a pint of ale as well to go with the poached deer and steamed vegetables while Hector just ordered deer chili and a Moonlight Spring Elixir. It was the only drink he could get that he didn’t mind being tasteless. It had become his normal drink aside from the Rubia Elixir after the prince recommended it to him a few years ago. 

After they ate their meal, they walked around town, though agreed to make it quick when they heard thunder rumble in the distance, indicating it was drawing closer. While Hector looked for someone to buy a wagon from, Christophe took Victor to Miss Hanalie's shop to pick up his new boots. As Victor tried them on to make sure they fit properly, he was suddenly grateful that he had allowed Hector to continue carrying him when the fog had cleared. 

Once they paid for the boots – Victor decided to leave them on – they walked over to the antique shop to buy something for the prince. Hector had mentioned the prince was holding a masquerade to celebrate his birthday, and they didn’t want to arrive without having a gift for him. Victor was also told he liked to collect trinkets brought from other villages, which made him wish he had stopped by Miss Valinah's shop back at Troll's Creek. They also bought something for the princess since it was likely she would be there as well. 

Victor frowned as they walked around the shop and picked out more trinkets. While a masquerade sounded like a fine way to celebrate a birthday, it left him wondering why the prince hadn’t decided to postpone it when the murders had started. Especially considering the killer was still on the loose. He decided to save that question for the prince himself as something was telling him the prince wasn’t continuing through with the plans willingly.

Once they had gone through town and bought everything they would need, they met back up with Hector and returned to the inn. The thunder was louder than it had been earlier, causing Christophe to shiver as they went inside, “It’s a good thing we decided to stay the night. It sounds like the storm is going to be a rough one.”

“It won’t be too bad, just noisy.” Victor replied. They made their way upstairs then bade Hector goodnight as they went into Christophe’s room. Christophe had Victor sit and lean against the headboard while he removed his boots, then massaged his legs and feet to ease the soreness. He was surprised he didn’t see any new signs of blistering – likely thanks to Hector for carrying him – but sighed when he noticed some of the blisters obtained from their last travel had reopened and were bleeding. He leveled Victor with a glare a she scolded him for not taking proper care of his feet then used a spell to heal them before continuing the massage.

Once he was finished,, they curled under the bedcovers to keep warm. As Christophe wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him closer, Victor spoke,, though his voice was low and shaky, “I-I'm sorry..”

Christophe gave him an assuring smile as he petted his hair, “All is forgiven, Vic. Just be more careful and take better care of yourself, got it?”

Victor nodded, then hummed as he snuggled closer to his friend for warmth. Exhausted from his travel, he was the first to fall asleep. Christophe continued petting his hair, content to watch him sleep a while longer. He was grateful his friend seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the time being. He was going to need any rest he could get for whatever they would be facing once they got to Luna Falls. He sighed at the thought as he kissed the top of his head and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Curio checked his pocket watch, cursing under his breath as he tried to hurry back to the castle. His conversation with Madame Chuchila had lasted much longer than he had anticipated. Something she had said before he left had him puzzled, and he had wished he could ask her more about it, but he would have to wait. Right now, he needed to get back to the castle before Ashlie sent out a search party – assuming she hadn’t already.

He would not be surprised, given how long he had been gone now. He was in so much trouble when he got back. Maybe if he got her something, it would ease her mood and she would be lenient with him. Not likely, but it was worth a try.

He slowed to a steadier pace as he neared the bookshop, sighing in relief when he saw lights on indicating the shop was still open. He still had time. Good. The newest book to her favorite series had just been released and he had been wanting to get it for her. Well, now he had an excuse to do so. He went inside and hurried over to the new releases section, relieved to find there were still a few copies left. As he picked it up, another book caught his attention. Curious, he picked it up and read the synopsis, then smiled. Perfect! Now all he needed was some bookmarks. He walked over to the counter to look over the selections. He spotted four he knew she would like and picked them up, then paid for his purchases after asking the shopkeeper to put everything in a gift bag.

As he walked out of the shop, he checked his pocket watch again, then took off when he saw the time. He sheepishly greeted the guards as they welcomed him back and checked him over to make sure he had not been hurt. Once he was able to convince them he was fine and apologize for worrying them, he walked inside, keeping an eye out Ashlie or the princess as he made his way down the halls to his room. He never thought he would be grateful that his father and Lieutenant Lamaar were currently residing in another village as they helped them rebuild, otherwise he really would be in trouble. He greeted the guard replacing Lieutenant Lamaar while he was out – Pierre was it? – then walked into his room, sighing as he shut the door and set the bag down in the chair, “What a day.”

“I was wondering when you would decide to return.”

“Curio almost slammed into the door as he whirled around, then put a hand to his chest and relaxed when he saw who was sitting on the bed, “Roushierre, you scared me. I thought you were – “

“Ashlie or Lieutenant Lamaar?” Roushierre quirked a brow as he waggled a finger at him, “Such a naughty boy, sneaking off without even a single word to your guardian. Something awful could have happened to you.”

Curio glared as he stormed over and jabbed a finger into the vampire’s chest, “Do not threaten me, Roushierre. Now tell me what you came for then leave.”

Roushierre growled as he stood to tower over the boy, gripping his face in a firm grip as he sneered, “Insolent child, I’m not the one threatening you, and you know it. I came to tell you there is more to the web being woven around your case than you realize. You and the boy you sent after are in danger, Your Highness. A mighty storm is brewing, and you had best be prepared.”

Roushierre released the boy, then knelt down to be eye level with him as he watched the information sink in and spin some gears, “Keep your friends close, Your Highness. You will need them.”

And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone, leaving the prince to rub his jaw as he mulled over what he said. He hadn’t been alone to his thoughts very long when Ashlie came bursting through the door – someone must have alerted her of his return – and forcefully turned him to face her as she proceeded to scold him, “Where in the blazes have you been? Do you have any idea how much trouble you have – “

She then paused as she noticed the claw shaped bruises already forming along his jaw, “What happened?”

Curio swallowed then explained to her his encounter with Roushierre, including the warning the vampire had left him with, “This confirms my suspicions that there is more to this case than what we are seeing.”

“How does Roushierre know this?”

“I’m not sure.”

Ashlie sighed as she sat on the bed, leaving Curio feeling more guilt for worrying her the way he did. He picked up the bag, then slowly walked over and held it out to her as a peace offering, “I’m sorry for running off without saying anything. Please forgive me, Miss Ashlie?”

She took the bag then motioned for him to sit next to her. As he sat, she took his hand and petted his hair as she rested her forehead against his, “Do not do it again. You hear me?”

“Yes, Miss Ashlie. I’m really sorry.”

“You are forgiven.” She patted his knee, then looked into the bag to see what he got for her. Curio breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled out one of the books then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

She then seemed to remember something as she reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a letter, “This arrived earlier this evening. It’s from Lieutenant Hector.”

He nodded as he took the letter and opened it while she pulled out the rest of her gifts. The letter explained they would be staying the night in Mayfields to allow the storms to pass, then would be back on the road. He folded the letter and put in his pocket, then turned to see Ashlie was already reading her book. He smiled, “I’m glad to see you like your gift. May I read with you?”

She nodded as she held out her arm. He leaned against her, sighing in contentment as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and read to him. It reminded him of the times when he was little, when she would hold him in her lap as she read to him. Granted, she still read to him from time to time, just not as often as she used to, and when she did, he was usually sitting across from her as he listened.

They were on the third chapter when there was a knock on the door as one of the maids walked in with a tray of food, “Minted scones and lavender tea for the young master.”

Curio had sat up as she walked in. He nodded and smiled kindly to her, “Just leave it by the bed for now. Thank you, Marcie.”

Once she left, Curio turned to ask if they could continue, only to pout when she shook her head as she set the book own and told him to eat his meal. He sighed but obeyed after she promised they would continue once he finished. He yawned as exhaustion from today’s events caught up with him. He finished eating then went behind the folding screen to change into his nightclothes. He climbed into bed, yawning again as Ashlie tucked him in then picked up where they left off. She read two more chapters then patted his head and bade him goodnight as she turned off the lamps and left the room, taking the tray and the gift bag with her.

As he laid there, his thoughts went back to what Roushierre had told him before he left, “You and the boy are in danger. A mighty storm is brewing, and you had best be prepared.”

It was similar to the warning Madame Chuchila had given him before he left her place, “Not everyone is as they claim to be. Beware of the one who wears a mask.”

He still wasn’t sure what she meant but had a feeling it was related to this “web” Roushierre spoke of. Whatever was happening, he hoped to be able to conquer it and restore peace to the city. He hated seeing his people frightened – he knew this was why they were being tight-lipped – and hoped to ease their fears as soon as possible. With this in mind, he sent up a silent prayer for the grieving families then rolled over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Christophe woke up early the next morning to the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. He got out of bed, being careful not to wake Victor, then walked over to the wind out and looked out. The rain was coming down at a light pace, meaning it was safe to get back on the road. He quietly packed up his belongings then walked over to Victor to wake him, “Come on, Vic, wake up. We need to go.”

Victor grumbled under his breath as he sat up and put his boots on. Christophe bit back a laugh at the sleepy, disheveled look his friend gave him as he helped lace his boots. Once they were ready, he gathered his bags and went to Hector's room. Victor knocked on the door, mumbling a good morning when Hector opened the door and let them in. 

“Good…morning?” Hector watched Victor shuffle in to the room then looked back to Christophe, who just shrugged. Hector sighed, dismissing it for now. Maybe he just hadn’t slept well. Those storms had been pretty loud.

He turned to Christophe when he felt him staring to find he was quirking a brow at him, “What? I was awake and noticed the rain had stopped so I cleaned up, then went out and bought a tarp along with some rope for the wagon.”

“Alright. Good idea.” Christophe's expression, however, didn’t change as he went and helped Victor with some of the bags. Hector nodded was he picked up his bag, wondering what that had been about then shrugged it off. They went downstairs and turned in their keys. Christophe and Victor loaded the wagon while Hector walked over to the market to stock up on food and refill their canteens. Victor waited until the lieutenant had gone then tapped Christophe on the shoulder. He could tell something was bothering him by the rough treatment he was giving the bags as he tossed them into the wagon and wanted to see if he could help, “Chris? What’s wrong?”

Christophe paused as he regarded Victor for a minute, then furrowed his brows as he turned his gaze to the bag he was holding and fiddled with it, “It’s..just strange..”

Victor blinked owlishly as he tilted his head, “What’s strange?”

He turned to face him, “How much you and Hector look alike.”

Victor furrowed his brows as he thought this over. As he thought about it, he realized it wasn’t the only thing that was strange. When they met, the lieutenant had given his first name instead of his surname as guards usually did when introducing themselves to citizens. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, but now that he did, he wondered why he hadn’t questioned it. Must’ve had to do something with the familiarity he had felt. A familiarity he hadn’t felt since his parents died. His eyes widened as he muttered, “It couldn’t be…”

“What is it?”

“I think I know why.”

“Okay?” Christophe watched his friend, worried as a lost look donned his face. Victor had told him about what had happened to his family, and it pained him to see his friend like this. He put the last bag in the wagon, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Take your time. You can ask him when you are ready.”

Victor turned to face him as a tear rolled down his cheek and nodded, hopeful but afraid at the same time. What if he was wrong? Or, if he was right, why didn’t Hector came for him when his parents died?

He had so many questions, but wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for the answers, or to find out he was wrong. Christophe wiped his face then helped him into the wagon just as Hector was returning. A look of concerned crossed Hector’s face as he watched Victor climb inside the wagon, “Is something wrong?”

Christophe shook his head and put on a smile, “Ah, no. He’s just tired. He didn’t sleep well last night.”

Hector nodded, “To be honest, I don’t think anyone here did. Those storms were pretty loud.”

“Yeah they were.”

They finished loading the wagon then Christophe hopped in the back to sit with Victor while Hector hopped into the front. As Christophe climbed in, he noticed Victor had huddled in a corner and seemed to be lost in thought as he clutched a blanket tightly to his chest. His heart went out to him as he sat down and put an arm around his shoulder, “Hey. It’s going to be okay.”

Victor nodded, but he didn’t seem convinced. Christophe sighed, then smiled as he had an idea. He found his bag then dug through it and pulled out his book, “Want me to read to you?”

Victor managed a small smile as he nodded, then jolted for a second as the wagon lurched forward before relaxing again. Christophe bit back a chuckle as he opened the book and began to read.

Harvart Kingsworth huffed as hogged the final transaction for the day then locked everything up and headed to the local pub. It had been a long day and he was ready to put it behind him with a few good pints of ale. He laughed and cheered as he greeted his friends and sat with them. One of them clapped his shoulder, “Hey! Have a seat! We already got you a pint!”

Harvart grinned and nodded as he grabbed the pint and clinked it against theirs then chugged it.

Hector yawned as he flicked the reins. A fog had settled in patches once the rain had stopped. Thankfully, it wasn’t thick enough to obscure the road, but it was still thick enough to obscure his surroundings, so he was doing his best to remain alert despite the exhaustion. He had not slept well due to the storms, which was why he understood why Christophe was blaming Victor’s mood on fatigue. Fatigue, however, did not explain the lost look that he had seen on his face. He sensed there was more to it than that but decided not to push it for now. 

He sighed again then turned when he heard one of the boys climbing up to join him, surprised when it was Christophe. Wasn’t he comforting his friend? The boy smiled and explained, “Victor fell asleep while I was reading to him.”

Hector nodded as Christophe settled next to him, pulling his blanket tighter around him to ward off the cold.

The fog dissipated some as they neared Bayleaf, but the cloud cover remained. A damp breeze indicating more rain was on the way rushed by them. Christophe sighed, “Looks like Victor was right about more rain being on the way.”

Hector nodded in agreement, “Should we keep going?”

“There’s another village halfway between here and Luna Falls. If we need to, we can stop there for the night.”

“Alright.”


End file.
